falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Rain (Project Horizons)
Steel Rain is a Steel Ranger within Hoofington's Contingent of Steel Rangers and shares the rank of Star Paladin alongside Paladin Stronghoof. Overview Steel Rain is at the forefront of dissenters within the Hoofington Rangers. He believed the Rangers were wasting the technology they had been hoarding. He wished to use the rangers base -'The Celestia', a pre-war battleship with functional long range cannons- to take over the Hoofington wasteland. His goal involved killing or replacing Elder Crunchy Carrots with himself, and was trying to build up support for his plans amongst the other Rangers. He hoped to wipe out the headquarters of the Reapers, The Collegiate, The Society and anyone else that might stand against him and the Rangers. He might also have been planning to shoot down the Enclave's thunderhead over Hoofington. Blackjack first encounters Steel Rain after earning the trust and respect of Stronghoof and his group of Rangers. Steel Rain outranks Stronghoof and sends him to reinforce the other Rangers. He planned to take Blackjack and her friends into custody, but was stopped by a large bomb P-21 had put together, complete with remote detonator. He is encountered again on the Celestia. Blackjack tricks him into revealing his intentions to the rest of the rangers aboard the Celestia and a firefight broke out. Steel Rain had the advantage of a fight between himself and Blackjack, but Blackjack, now blinded and broken, tried to kill him using Trottenheimers Folly. The Celestia was sunk by the weapon and Steel Rain was thrown into the bay it was located in. He survived, going to ground and hiding out in the wastelands along with his supporters. Cutting his ties with the rest of the Rangers. His supporters are estimated at roughly 60 to 70 Rangers. He joined the Harbingers, helping them to coordinate their tactics and attack methods against Blackjack. He showed up outside Goldenblood and Fluttershy's home and ambushed Blackjack and Stygius but his Power Armor and that of his power armor-wearing companions was neutralized. He was rescued by the rest of Harbingers before Lacunae, Rampage and Psychoshy could kill him. Still later, Blackjack encountered him again after her inauguration as Queen of the Society. He had loaned a few soldiers to Princess Charm in an agreement for putting Charm on the throne, turning over of Blackjack to the Harbingers, and giving collection of technical memory orbs to Steel Rain -a collection which Charm had destroyed when Blackjack previously refused to name her as her regent. Blackjack then had Steel Rain patted down, confiscated his pendent, and had him locked away 'for a few days'. Then, after she had been wandering the Core for three months, Blackjack encountered Steel Rain again deep in the Tokomare, where through his and the Legate's manipulation caused Cognitum to steal Blackjack's cybercorn body and identity. With Blackjack trapped in one of Horse's knockoff Crusader Maneframes, Steel Rain then blasted the computer with his cannons. After then returning to her body with the help of Charm, Horse, Sweetie Bot, and Snips, Blackjack manages to defeat Steel Rain in a fight. As he hangs over the edge of the Tokomare platform, he begs for his life, and Blackjack grants him mercy. He uses the opportunity to launch a final desperate attack on her, but fails. Blackjack grabs his moonstone pendant away from him, and without its protection, Steel Rain is promptly liquefied by the intense Enervation. Equipment Steel Rain wears an ornate suit of power armour that describes his rank amongst the Steel Rangers. He had a pair of cannons equipped in his suit's Battle-saddle. Trivia *Steel Rain's name means a volley of submunition rockets. *Steel Rain is also a tactic, famously employed by Indrick Boreale in the Warhammer 40,000 universe *Steel Rain is the name of a DLC map pack for Killzone Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Steel Rangers Category:Project Horizons